Mimpi & Kenyataan : Melewati Garis Batas Chapter 1
by Saladyuri
Summary: Maribel menghilang tanpa jejak & tidak ada yg tau kemana perginya dia, sejak itu Renko terus mencari sampai akhirnya di tengah pencarian itu banyak hal aneh mulai terjadi yang membuatnya berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah ia duga.
1. Chapter 1

2 Tahun telah berlalu semenjak janji yg kubuat bersama Sahabatku.  
Maribel Hearn, atau biasa kupanggil Merry. Semenjak 2 tahun itu juga, ia menghilang entah kemana tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

Selama berbulan bulan kucari keberadaan nya namun sepertinya semua orang yg pernah mengenalnya tidak mengingat apapun tentang dia, Bahkan dalam Foto pun sosok nya tidak ada, sungguh tidak masuk akal, kalau seperti ini itu artinya Merry lenyap begitu saja bagaikan tidak pernah lahir sama sekali.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu & akupun mulai melupakan Merry, ingatanku tentang dia perlahan mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya, rasanya sosok Merry hanyalah ingatan palsu atau sebatas khayalanku saja.  
Sampai suatu hari aku berencana untuk mengunjungi sebuah Kuil yg biasa ku kunjungi bersama Merry.  
Kuil Hakurei, sebuah kuil Shinto jauh diatas bukit yang dipercaya Merry memiliki sebuah hubungan kuat dengan Gensokyo, letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalku namun demi untuk mengingat masa lalu aku rela pergi kesana.

Setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan menaiki kereta & berjalan kaki, akupun akhirnya sampai disana & seperti biasa matahari sudah terbenam saat aku berada di atas bukit.  
Aaaah, rasa nya begitu nostalgic sekali mengetahui tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali, tentu saja..ini Kuil, apa yg ku harapkan ?  
Saat aku berada disana juga tidak ada yg bisa kulakukan selain Berdo'a & berjalan jalan disekitar saja, tidak seperti Merry yang bisa melihat hal yang orang lain tidak bisa, aku hanyalah gadis biasa, merasakan energi mistis saja aku tidak bisa.

"yapp..tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini."

Itulah yg kupikir sampai saat aku akan pulang, aku sadar ada sesuatu yg janggal, dibalik pepohonan yg tidak jauh dari Kuil itu terlihat ada sebuah Jalan setapak yg sepertinya menuntun ke sebuah tempat, seingatku tidak ada jalan seperti ini.

Demi memuaskan rasa penasaranku akupun mulai berjalan mengikuti jalan tersebut tak tahu kemana jalan ini akan menuntunku, & dari kejauhan terlihat seperti ada sebuah lubang dengan banyak Mata di dalam nya, Entahlah..mungkin ini karena aku mulai kelelahan jadi aku membayangi hal" aneh, akupun terus berjalan, pandanganku mulai buram & tanpa kusadari, aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Ketika terbangun, hal pertama yang kusadari adalah aku sedang terbaring di rerumputan, dengan Matahari yang bersinar terang seperti saat musim panas.

"u-uuuhmm..."  
"...Sepertinya aku pingsan saat menelusuri jalan itu semalam..."

Kubuka ponselku untuk mengecek waktu.  
"..ahh..sudah jam segini...sinyal pun tidak ada..."  
*sigh*  
"aku harus segera pulang.."

Dengan keadaan lemas, aku bangkit lalu mulai berjalan pulang, namun..tidak memakan waktu lama sampai akhirnya aku tersadar, Jalan setapak yg kuikuti semalam..kini menghilang.

". . . . . . "

"...tunggu, ada apa ini..aku sangat yakin semalam aku lewat sini..tapi..-"  
Aku hanya berdiri terdiam disitu kebingungan & disaat pikiranku penuhi ketakutan, pandanganku hanya terpaku ke rerumputan yg seharusnya disitu ada jalan setapak.

"Tenang..Usami Renko..mungkin semalam jalan itu hanyalah khayalanmu saja.."

Begitulah pikirku, berusaha untuk tetap Positive Thinking. Sampai akhirnya aku keluar dari Hutan itu, wajahku seketika langsung berubah kaget tidak percaya saat melihat dihadapanku terdapat sebuah kota penduduk seperti kota yg ada di Masa Lalu.

". . . . . . ."

"D..Dimana ini...?"

-Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

"D..Dimana ini..?"

Itulah hal pertama yang terpikirkan dibenakku saat kulihat sebuah kota penduduk kuno yang berada di hadapanku, di sekitar kota itu juga terdapat sebuah pegunungan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tak hanya itu, udara dan suasana sekitarpun terasa berbeda.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mencari tahu.."

Dengan segera kuturuni bukit itu dan berjalan menuju kota penduduk tersebut. Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam, akhirnya aku sampai disana dan tidak sedikit orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh selama berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang - orang, mungkin karena cara berpakaianku yang berbeda dengan mereka-, oh iya ! jika kuperhatikan, bukan hanya kota nya saja tapi penduduk di kota ini juga berpakaian seperti orang saat jaman dahulu, dan dari sini aku memiliki 2 Teori.

Pertama, sudah menjadi "Budaya" mereka untuk berpakaian seperti ini di kehidupan sehari - hari. Kedua, jika ini adalah bagian dari Budaya mereka kenapa tidak ada kendaraan sama sekali ? satu satunya kendaraan yang mereka gunakan sebagai transportasi hanyalah Kuda dan Karavan. Bahkan di desa kecil sekalipun seharusnya ada Mobil/Motor, apa mungkin aku kembali ke 'Masa lalu' ? tapi jika benar, bagaimana bisa ? tidak ada teori yang bisa masuk di akal.

"Anoo...Permisi, aku ingin bertanya."

Setelah kukumpulkan keberanianku, kucoba untuk bertanya ke salah satu penduduk yang sedang berjalan lalu-lalang membawa keranjang berisikan makanan di hadapanku.

"Ya, ada apa ?"

Dan siapa sangka ternyata gadis itu menjawabku dengan bahasa yang sama. Aku sangat beruntung, untuk beberapa saat kukira tidak akan ada yang mengerti dengan yang kuucapkan, bisa kacau kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"..uhh..Dimana ini ?"

"Ini..? tempat ini adalah Gensokyo."

Gensokyo ? nama itu seperti pernah kudengar sebelumnya, tapi dimana dan darimana ? rasanya begitu nostalgic juga namun semakin kucoba untuk mengingat kembali, kepalaku malah semakin sakit, satu - satunya hal yang kuingat hanyalah Merry pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang nama ini. Sementara itu Gadis berambut Hijau dihadapanku hanya berdiri disitu memandangku heran sama seperti orang lain.

"..kelihatannya kau datang jauh dari tempat lain,"

Ucap gadis tersebut dengan sopan sembari memberikanku senyuman yang ramah di wajahnya.

"eh, Bagaimana kau bisa tau ?"

"sudah jelas dari cara berpakaianmu, tidak ada yang memakai jaket dan topi dari dunia luar seperti itu disini."

Tunggu, Dunia luar ? apa maksudnya itu, memangnya dunia ini berbeda dengan duniaku ? kupikir aku hanya melompat waktu ke masa lalu, kalau seperti itu pertanyaan di kepalaku bukannya terjawab, malah semakin bertambah.

"anoo, apa maksudmu dunia luar-"

Sebelum kuselesaikan kalimatku, terdengar keras suara geram yang tidak lain dari perutku, wajahku seketika memerah sambil sedikit kutundukan kepalaku menahan rasa malu, aku terlalu fokus untuk mencari tahu tempat apa yang kudatangi saat ini sampai aku lupa sejak tersadar di Hutan itu aku belum makan sama sekali.

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak Pertanyaan, aku akan membantu semampuku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan siang dulu di tempatku ?"  
Gadis yang tidak kukenal ini sekarang malah mengajakku untuk datang ke rumahnya tapi, apa dia bisa dipercaya ?.  
"Namaku Kochiya Sanae, senang bertemu denganmu," Ujar Gadis berpakaian Miko tersebut sebelum akhirnya aku dituntun menuju rumahnya.

"Maaf menunggu"

ucap gadis tersebut sambil menaruh beberapa Onigiri dan Teh di meja yang ada di hadapanku lalu setelah itu duduk.

"ahh tidak apa - apa, maaf merepotkan.."

". . . . . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . ."

untuk beberapa saat suasana seisi ruangan seketika berubah menjadi canggung, Gadis dihadapanku itu tidak mengatakan apa - apa setelah menyuguhkanku, begitu juga denganku yang masih belum bisa memulai percakapan.

"Anoo...aku masih belum tahu namamu"

"Wahh! iya..maaf ! perkenalkan namaku Usami Renko"

dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah dan nada suaraku yang agak gugup kuperkenalkan diriku, sementara gadis bersurai hijau itu hanya tersenyum dan sedikit mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang lembut lalu menatapku.

"Jadi..apa saja yang ingin kau tahu ?" Tanya gadis itu setelah meneguk Teh yang dibuatnya barusan.

"uhmm..."

kutundukan sedikit kepala dan kepalkan tanganku di paha.

"Kochiya-san bilang sebelumnya, tempat ini adalah Gensokyo...apa itu benar ? maksudku, kau tidak sedang bercanda atau mengarang ngarang kan ?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku mengarang...kau juga kelihatannya bukan berasal dari sini...dan juga, panggil saja aku Sanae.."

"eh..Kalau begitu, panggil juga aku dengan nama depanku...Sanae"

"Baiklah, Renko bagaimana kau bisa ada disini ?"

"Bagaimana ? hmm..kalau ditanya soal itu..-"

Kuangkat kepalaku menatap ke langit - langit dan menyilangkan kedua tangan sambil berusaha mengingat.

"..Semalam..aku mengunjungi Kuil Hakurei, lalu...aku sedikit berjalan jalan disekitar situ..lalu...entah apa yang terjadi tapi saat kutersadar aku sudah berada di tempat ini."

"Tunggu, kau bilang Kuil Hakurei ? mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Reimu."

"Reimu ? siapa dia ?" Kumiringkan sedikit kepalaku sambil berusaha mencari tahu siapa sosok Reimu yang dia maksud.

"Hakurei Reimu, dia adalah orang yang menjaga Perbatasan Gensokyo dengan dunia luar, besok kita pergi bertemu dengannya, untuk sekarang Renko bisa bermalam disini." Ucap Sanae sebelum menghabiskan Teh di gelasnya.

"eh-..apa tidak apa - apa ?"

"Jangan khawatir, lagipula disini hanya ada aku saja."

"kalau begitu...aku terima tawaranmu."

"Baguslah, akan kusiapkan dulu, Renko tunggu disini dan nikmati saja Onigiri nya."

Sanae tersenyum dengan manisnya seperti anak kecil yang masih polos lalu bangkit dan dengan antusiasnya berjalan menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempatku bermalam.

. . . . . .

Hari terasa begitu cepat berlalu, kini diluarpun sudah gelap, dan karena di Gensokyo tidak banyak tempat yang menggunakan lampu/listrik sebanyak di Duniaku, Bintang - bintang dan bulan di langit dapat terlihat dengan begitu indahnya. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam bersama Sanae dan membantunya membereskan alat makan, ku berjalan masuk ke kamarku dan berbaring di Futon yang telah disediakan. 

"Gensokyo..kah ?" Gumamku sambi menatap langit - langit ruangan dan memikirkan rencana kedepannya.

"Merry, kau ada di sini bukan ? Selama 2 tahun aku terus berusaha mencarimu, memikirkanmu, mengkhawatirkanmu, bahkan sampai saat inipun aku masih mengingatmu. kuharap kau tidak melupakanku."

Ahh, perasaan ini, dadaku rasanya begitu sakit, diantara semua hal di dunia saat ini yang kuinginkan hanyalah bertemu denganmu saja, walaupun itu tidak sekarang tapi aku percaya-.

ku ulurkan tangan ke atas seolah berusaha menggapai sesuatu lalu mengepal tanganku.

"Entah bagaimana caranya, apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan menemukanmu..Merry, aku berjanji."


End file.
